warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
GatherClan
What is GatherClan? GatherClan is the group of warriors that works together to plan all the festivities mentioned above. They spend time planning out times and people for activities, they moderate the activities to make sure everything is at its best, they test out all activities beforehand to ensure everything runs smoothly on the gathering day, and so on! The clan overall works as a well-oiled machine to make sure everything is well-prepped and ready to go so that everyone can not only have a gathering to enjoy in the first place, but to ensure that the gathering is always at its absolute best. What are gatherings? Gatherings are festivals hosted for the amino on the night of the full moon, in tribute to the gatherings hosted in the books! On this night, like in the books, it is a night of peace where people can rejoice and connect with one another in varying ways. Each gathering will vary and be unique to each moon, but gatherings will usually consist of official gatherings chat rooms, livestreams, contests, and other fun festivities along with many other activities encouraged among the entire amino. Each gathering will have some kind of theme (It might be something like flowers, or snow, and so on) which will have been voted on by the community in the gathering last month. Overall, the 24 hour gathering is a time for people to celebrate what makes this amino great- the wonderful people that inhabit it! Each gathering will have, at minimum, three large events along with all the smaller traditions that accompany it. One event will be a live event hosted by the stream division, another will be an event showcasing something or someone(s) great in the amino with the spotlight division, and lastly there will be some kind of way for you to communicate with others in the amino and meet new people with the communications division hosting that event! Divisions * Communications Division The communications division is a division who is in charge of putting together large amounts of chat rooms and get-togethers during gatherings. They might put together official themed GatherClan chatrooms on gatherings, organize thorough activities to do throughout the course of the gathering, as well as other activities themed around communications around large amounts of members in the community. This includes moderating and participating with the communications events on the gathering itself. * Spotlight Division The spotlight division is in charge of hosting activities showcasing the things and people that make this amino great for the gathering. This can include contests, events, interviews, and other posts featuring different kinds of things about this community in a spotlight relevant to the gathering. This includes moderating and participating with the posts on the gathering itself * Streaming Division The streaming division has the role of putting together a live event for the community to enjoy as a whole in a way that is relevant to the gathering. This can include a livestream, Q&As, and so on with people so that people on the amino can tune in and come together to enjoy a live event. This includes moderating and participating with the stream on the gathering itself Rules * All members, without exception, are expected to put full effort into their work. There should be no carelessness, as in GatherClan, your work is being displayed for the entire community to see. That is something you want to be proud of, not ashamed of. * Be kind and respectful to both your GatherClan and your AminoClan clanmates at all times, on all platforms, both on and off the amino. We work as a team in this clan, and teams must be built on kindness and trust. When that bond is broken, a team cannot properly function. * Be mature and appropriate. When you take on the role of a GatherClan warrior, you must also represent our clan, and represent it well. Violating the guidelines or the clan’s rules, even outside clan duties, can determine your place in GatherClan. * Be active. GatherClan is unlike other clans where our deadlines cannot be moved, and whatever we have by the end of that deadline is shown to an audience of the entire amino. For that reason, hiatuses are taken a bit more strictly here than other clans, as we cannot afford hits to the team as well as others can. If you are noticed as not contributing to preparations, and are not on hiatus/excused, you risk further investigation about your place in GatherClan.(See hiatus policy below.) * Absolutely no harassment, bullying, or discrimination will be tolerated. If any of this behavior is witnessed, you risk immediate dismissal from your role in GatherClan. This is a clan that promotes unity, peace, and acceptance, and anything otherwise will not be tolerated.